The Legend of the Elder Scrolls : Skyrule
by Leon071
Summary: Dragons have returned to Skyrule with unkown objectives, and it is up to 5 boys to slay the evil dragon Volvaldiun and and save their home. P.S. shadow link's in it but i couldn't list him
1. Whiterun's Destruction

(?'S POV)

I was walking the streets of Whiterun as normal, making sure the gates were seal tightly. But that's when I heard it. That bellowing roar. A dragon.

"Mom!" I gasped, and ran to the guard barracks to alert my mom and the other soldiers. But she wasn't there. I ran to a bed and shook the sleeping soldier. "Wake up!" I cried, "A dragon's attacking the city!" This alerted the guard and his grogginess was gone.

"General Green! You go warn the housecarl and Lydia! They should be in Dragonsreach (Dragon's Reach)." I nodded, showing that I understood. That's when I heard screaming. I ran outside and saw it. The dragon was perched on a roof. Looking at me, dead in the eye. For a while, I was paralyzed. I snapped out of my trance and ran to the Cloud District of the city. By then, Whiterun was on fire. I entered Dragonsreach to learn it was falling apart.

Then Farengar, the court Mage came running to me. "Green! You need to run! Don't go upstairs!" With that, he left, and I went upstairs. The roof was almost gone and there was one body on the floor. Mom.

(NRML POV)

The blond thirteen-year-old went to the body of his mom, picked her up, and rested her on his lap. Tears pricked his eyes and fell to Lydia's face.

"Oh, Green." She said weakly, but kindly, "You are very brave. Please go to Windhelm, where Farengar's son is, and give this to him." Lydia dead on her son's lap after she gave him an envelop. Green hugged the corpse and cried silently. He carried Lydia's body to their home, stepping over burnt corpses and walking past burnt house. Strangely their house, Breezehome (that's really what it's called), wasn't touched. Green climbed the stairs, turned right into the master bedroom and placed Lydia on her bed.

~Time Skip~

'Finally!' Green thought, 'I made it to Windhelm!'


	2. A Boy with Magic

Green walked to the CandleHearth Inn in the center of Windhelm. When he entered, he walked upstairs and saw a boy in a purple cloak looking at a map. Green walked over and sat down across-ish from the boy.

"Um...excuse me are you the son of Farengar?" He asked. The boy looked up and was quite surprised.

"Y-yes I am." He answered," My name is Violet but I prefer Vio."

"I'm Green. Lydia wanted me to deliver this to you." Green handed Vio the note his mother had given him.

"U-um...Green w-why is there blood on it" Vio asked nervously.

"Whiterun was destroyed by a dragon, and almost all the soldiers and villagers were either burnt or eaten." green could feel the tears threatening to fall, but held them back.

Vio gasped in horror at what he just heard. He opened the note and studied it.

"A-a picture?"

"What?!" Green asked.

"It's a picture of a dragon. We need to find an expert."

Green thought for a moment, then an idea came to mind "Didn't your dad study dragons? He's still out there."

"Really?!" Vio asked over taken with joy. He sighed "That's good to hear but, I doubt we'll be able to find him. He could be anywhere in Skyrule."

"Oh yeah. Well we need to find someone to help us."

"Um...Excuse me?" a voice said. The two boys look over and saw a woman with short blonde-ish hair and a blue dress.

"Y-Ysolda?!" Green asked, shocked. Ysolda was always in the market, learning the "Merchants Trade".

"I overheard you say that you need help. The Companions didn't want to take refuge in Windhelm, so they're in an inn outside of town."

"Great! How do we get there?" Vio asked.

"You go strait, up the hill, strait, and then make a left when you come to a pine tree."

"Thank you Ysolda! Come on Vio, Let's go see the Companions!"

~Time Skip_nyan~

Green and Vio Got caught in a blizzard and separated. Green was practically buried.

[D*MN IT!] He thought, [I'm sorry Mom, I failed you.] Green stopped struggling and heard a howl very close. Wolves. He prepared for pain, until he heard the wolves whimper and got up enough to see a giant wolf with a body made of electricity, fangs and claws made of ice and eyes made of flames. The beast was scaring of the wolves, and then turned to face Green. Looking up he thought he saw a figure on top of the creature and he was correct. The wolf laid down and the figure dismounted and ran to the buried boy.

"Green!" The figure called. Vio? "Green get up!" Vio helped Green stand up and let Green lean on him for support. The wolf shrunk so it was eye level with the two, and also walked next to Green to help.


End file.
